Espera una señal
by Aki Sakura
Summary: Runo se va a confesar a Dan, pero una gran confusión hará que Dan de enfade con Runo, podrá Runo recuperar a Dan?, quien es la chica misteriosa que anima a Runo a declararse?. Mi primer one-short.


**Angelina: Hola a todos aquí tienen mi primer one-short, la verdad es que esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando música, pero bueno aquí la tienen. En este finc me incluyo como Sakura, espero que les guste. Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni las canciones que saldrán en el finc.**

Pensamientos de Runo: Muy bien Runo Misaki llego el día, de hoy no pasa.

Eso era lo que pensaba Runo mientras andaba a casa de Dan, se había prometido que hoy le diría a Dan lo que sentía, los dos tenían ya 16 años y Runo por fin después de varios años le diría a Dan sobre sus sentimientos, se había pasado hora y media para elegir la ropa que pondría porque para Runo hoy era el día más importante de su vida. Después de una gran batida al armario y leer el artículo de moda de la revista _Moda for girls _ donde la portada era la nueva cantante de moda cogió un vestido lila claro, el pelo suelto unas bailarinas blancas y una boina blanca en el pelo salió de casa para dirigirse a la prueba más importante de su vida.

Pensamientos de Runo: Muy bien Runo relájate, pero y si no le gusto?, como le mirare a la cara a partir de ahora?.

Runo estaba nerviosa sabía que tenía un gran problema, Baron, esta enamoradísimo de Runo, le había pedido salir unas 23 veces en dos semanas, sabía que como se enterara de lo que sentía por Dan habría un gran problema. Runo se había detenido para sentarse en un banco de un parque que estaba cerca de casa de Dan.

Runo: Bueno ya queda menos.

Baron: Hola preciosa como estas?

Runo: Baron, que haces aquí?

Baron: Vine a que Shun me devolviera unos discos, y tú?

Runo pensó que era mejor decírselo, así se quitaría un muerto de encima, pero lo que no sabía es que Dan había visto a Runo empezar a hablar con Baron y les estaba espiando.

Runo: Baron siéntate un momento tengo que hablar contigo.

Baron: Claro preciosa.

Mientras Runo le explicaba a Baron lo de sus sentimientos, Dan los seguía espiando.

Pensamientos de Dan: De que estarán hablando?, y porque Runo se ha puesto roja?.

_Mientras con Runo…_

Runo: Espero que lo entiendas Baron,

Baron: Claro Runo, pero antes tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor.

Runo: De acuerdo.

Baron: Muy bien quédate quieta.

Runo se quedó quieta y en menos de un segundo Baron la beso, Dan se quedó destrozado y salió corriendo de allí, Runo empujo a Baron y también salió corriendo, estaba enfadada pero siguió corriendo, cuando se paró vio que estaba en frente de casa de Dan y decidida toco al timbre.

Dan: Ah, hola Runo ¿Qué quieres?

Runo: (nerviosa) Bueno quería hablar contigo sobre un tema un poco difícil.

Dan: Puede ser sobre tus sentimientos, porque ya me enterado de lo que ha pasado.

Runo: Entonces tú sabes quién me gusta.

Dan: Si, Baron, espero que seáis una pareja muy feliz porque ya os besáis y todo.

Runo: Entonces nos vistes, pero Dan estas equivocado a mí no me gusta..

Dan: Mira Runo vuelve con tu querido Baron, me dan igual tus sentimientos.

Y con esas palabras Dan cerró la puerta con un portazo, Runo estaba destrozada, no solo Dan se había enfadado con ella sino que también no había podido decirle nada sobre sus sentimientos. Runo decidió que lo mejor era volver a su casa así que comenzó a irse a su casa cuando se encontró con Julie.

Julie: Runo, como has podido besar a Baron, te gustaba y no me dijiste nada.

Runo: No Julie, no lo entiendes.

Julie: Si creías que lo iba a ir diciendo por ahí estas equivocada, no me puedo creer que no confíes en mi Runo, no te quiero volver a ver.

Runo: Pero Julie…

Demasiado tarde Julie ya se había ido, el día de Runo iba empeorando más, Primero Dan y ahora Julie.

Pensamientos de Runo: Genial esto no puede empeorar más.

Pero Runo se equivocaba, justo al doblar la esquina estaba su casa pero antes de llegar se encontró con Alice.

Alice:(llorando)Runo, cómo pudiste mentirme te creía mi mejor amiga.

Runo: Alice, no sé de qué me hablas.

Alice: Se lo tuyo con Baron, me dijiste que te gustaba Dan y yo que te anime para que te declarases y me traicionas con Baron.

Runo: No Alice, no lo entiendes…

Alice: Runo, Dan nos lo ha contado a todos, si no confiabas en mi habérmelo dicho a la cara.

Y con esas palabras Alice dejo a Runo con el corazón más roto de lo que estaba, Runo corrió a su casa subió a su habitación cogió el móvil y salió por la puerta, corrió y corrió hasta llegar al lago del parque allí se sentó y marco el número de teléfono e Shun.

_Buzón de voz: Hola has llamado a Shun Kazami, por favor intenta llamarme más tarde o déjame un mensaje y si estas llamando tú Runo, no te molestes en volver a llamar._

Después de oír eso Runo llamo a Mira.

_Buzón de voz: Hola has llamado a Mira Clay, ahora no puedo atenderte pero llámame más tarde y si eres la traidora de Runo no quiero que marces este número de teléfono otra vez._

Runo se sentía todavía peor pero hizo una última llamada a Fabia:

_Buzón de voz: Hola soy Fabia, en este momento estoy ocupada pero llámame más tarde y podremos hablar, pero si eres me ex amiga Runo bórrame de tu lista de contactos porque no quiero volver a oír tu voz en mi vida._

Con eso Runo dejo el teléfono y se puso a llorar, primero Dan, luego Julie y Alice y por ultimo Shun, Mira y Fabia, no podía más, sus amigos la habían abandonado, no confiaban en ella y el chico de quien estaba enamorado no le interesaban sus sentimientos, Runo lloro, lloro hasta que no salían más lágrimas de sus ojos.

?: Que te pasa?

Runo: No me apetece hablar de ello.

La persona misteriosa se sentó al lado de Runo y Runo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pudo ver cómo era, era una chica con el pelo muy largo marrón, unos ojos violetas preciosos, llevaba una falda blanca y una blusa azul claro, una diadema de flores, unas sandalias blancas con unas cintas azules y unos calcetines altos blancos.

?: Si me lo cuentas te poder ayudar.

Runo no sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, además pensaba que la había visto antes en algún lugar así que le conto a la chica lo que le había pasado. Mientras Baron fue a hablar con dan.

Dan:(abriendo la puerta) Ah eres tú, no viene tu novia contigo?

Baron: Dan te has hecho una idea equivocada yo bese a Runo por la fuerza ella está enamorada de otro chico.

Dan:(sorprendido)Entonces de quien está enamorada Runo?

Baron: Esa pregunta solo te la puede responder Runo-dijo Baron antes de irse y dejando a Dan con una gran duda.

Pensamientos de Dan: Sera mejor que salga a dar un paseo para aclararme las ideas.

_Mientras con Runo…_

?: Eso es horrible debes de sentirte muy mal, pero intenta arreglarlo.

Runo: No me quieren escuchar.

?: Y te vas a rendir solo por unas palabras que no puedes decir, si de verdad amas a ese chico se lo días solo tienes que esperar una señal.

Runo: Pero esa señal puede tardar meses o años, no sé si me perdonaran.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Runo, Runo lo miro y leyó el mensaje.

_Mensaje de Marucho:_

_Runo ven a mi casa estamos todos aquí tenemos que decirte unas cosas, por favor date prisa._

_Firmado: Marucho, Fabia, Mira, Shun y Alice._

Runo tenía cara de miedo, sabía que le iban a insultar y de todo pero también quería hablar con ellos para aclarar las cosas.

?: Puede que esa sea tu señal.

Runo: Gracias y adiós.

Runo empezó a correr.

?: No me dijiste tu nombre-grito la chica.

Runo:(a lo lejos) Runo Misaki.

?: Fue un placer conocerte Runo Misaki.

Teléfono de ¿?: (suena la música de noche de estrellas de José de Rico, Henry Méndez)

?: Si.

Secretaria: Sakura tienes un concierto en media hora ven aquí ahora mismo.

Sakura: Ahora mismo voy-dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

_En casa de marucho…_

Alice: ¿Dónde estará?

En ese momento Runo entro en la sala, estaba nerviosa pero algunas palabras salieron de su boca.

Runo: Chicos os quiero decir que todo a sido un mal entendido…

Shun: Lo sabemos Runo, Baron fue a hablar con Dan y Dan nos lo dijo a todos.

Fabia: Queríamos pedirte disculpas por lo que te hemos hecho.

Julie: Somos tus amigos y en vez de apoyarte te hemos desanimado más.

Alice: Además no te hemos dejado explicarte.

Mira: Fuimos unos egoístas contigo Runo y te queremos pedirte perdón.

Runo estaba muy feliz, todo se había arreglado y por fin tenía a sus amigos con ella.

Runo: Chicos gracias por entenderme y si os perdono.

Marucho: Bueno chicos para celebrarlo vemos el concierto de la nueva cantante del momento.

Todos: Vale.

Se fueron a una sala de cine gigante con una gran pantalla de cine se sentaron y pusieron el concierto.

Presentador: Bueno chicos reciban con un gran aplauso a Sakura.

Al escenario salió una chica muy guapa y toda la gente se puso a gritar y Runo casi se desmaya, era ella, la chica que le había animado a declararse a Dan.

Sakura:(mirando a las cámaras) Esta canción se la dedico a una chica muy especial, tuvo un problema porque cuando quiso declararse al chico que le gustaba una amigo la beso, y el chico se enfadó, sus amigos no confiaron en ella y estaba sola y llorando pero estoy segura de que conseguirá arreglarlo todo, así que esta canción es para ti Runo Misaki espero que consigas lo que me dijiste en el lago, así que animo Runo.

Todos los amigos de Runo se le quedaron mirando pero Runo no se entero estaba feliz y sonriente.

Runo: Gracias Sakura- dijo en voz baja.

_More tan friends-inna._

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we could be more than friends _

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we should be more than friends. _

_We're in the corner of the crowded room _

_I want you lips, your body, boy, how soon? _

_And if you like what we doin' why dont we give in for the night. _

_This might just be the night of you and I, _

_If there is no distancee, no hearts tonight, _

_And if you like what we doin' why dont we give in for the night. _

Runo salió corriendo de la sala ninguno de sus amigos la detuvo todos sabia a donde iba, mientras con Dan.

Dan:(sentado en un banco, había escuchado la dedicatoria de Sakura a Runo) Runo conoció a la gran cantante y quien es el chico al que ama.

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we could be more than friends _

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we should be more than friends. _

_From the first time that I saw the look in your eyes, _

_I've been thinking about you for all of this time, _

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we could be more than friends. _

_Aint looking for someone to call my own, _

_But with you boy we're in danger zone, _

_And if you like what we doin' why dont we give in for the night. _

_So here we are, I just dream of you _

_And all the thing that I'm about to do to you, _

_And if you like what we doin' why dont we give in for the night. _

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we could be more than friends _

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we should be more than friends _

_From the first time that I saw the look in your eyes, _

_I've been thinking about you for all of this time, _

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we could be more than friends. _

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we could be more than friends _

_Wo-ah tonight, tonight we could be more than friends._

Dan:¿a quién amas runo?-dijo en voz baja.

Runo: A ti Dan Kuso.

Dan se levantó y se dio la vuelta hay esta runo de pie se notaba que había corrido, pero Dan no dujo nada solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo, runo estaba contenta y después de un largo abrazo los dos se fundieron en un gran beso prometiéndose que su amor duraría para siempre.

_Fin_

**Angelina: Espero que les haya gustado y os pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar mis historias intentare hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda, bueno y con eso solo dijo adiós, comenten y besos de: **

**Aki Sakura.**


End file.
